cantarella a lo south park
by meganekoveronica
Summary: FELIZ CUMPLE WXTXR! esta historia es sobre como Stan quiere a Kyle...más que como amigo... esto es tu fic de cumpleaños basado en la cancion de Kaito cantarella


**FELIZ CUMPLE ITZIAR! ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL SONGFIC! (ME ESFORZE!) **

**PERO BUENO, ES LA CANCION CANTARELLA DE KAITO (VOCALOID) , ME GUSTO LA LETRA ASI QUE AQUÍ ESTA!**

**Porcierto es la letra del dueto!**

**Lean!**

**Stan POV**

_**Al encontrarnos,**_

_**No puedo evitar**_

_**Que mis ojos se fijen**_

_**En ti**_

Allí estaba Stan en el gran salón de Baile, ese día alguno de sus padres habían organizado una gran fiesta por el cumpleaños de una pariente lejana, pero Stan no se divertía en lo absoluto viendo como el gordo de Cartman miraba a su querido amigo, Kyle

-maldito Gordo…-dijo Stan entre dientes viendo como Cartman le susurraba algo al oído de Kyle, haciendo a este sonrojarse.

Esa noche Kyle iba vestido con un vestido negro con una gargantilla con una rosa roja, que le había dado cartman.

Stan se sonrojo en ese momento, ¿que le pasaba?, ahora…ya no miraba a su súper mejor amigo, sino en cambio, miraba a un lindo pelirrojo, esto hacia mas o menos 1 año…un año de estar enamorado de Kyle…

_**No se lo que es**_

_**¿Será atracción?**_

_**Tu dulce sonrisa**_

_**Me hechizo**_

-¿Qué me pasa?-decía Stan mientras tomaba más vino.

A Stan se le ocurrió algo…para tener lo que deseaba.

Kyle pudo notar la forma en como Stan tomaba el vino, parecía un poco molesto, así que decidió ir a verlo.

-stan…¿estas bien?-

Stan se sonrojo a más no poder, ese pelirrojo le hacía hervir la sangre.

-podemos ir al otro cuarto…allí te diré que pasa…-dijo Stan

_**Es extraño,**_

_**Lo que imagino**_

_**Si te veo**_

_**Tengo una ilusión**_

Kyle siguió a Stan a una habitación del castillo que el nunca había visto.

-dime…-Stan hizo una pausa-¿te gustaría una copa de vino?

Kyle nunca en su vida había probado tal cosa.

-e-esta bien-dijo Kyle con una sonrisa forzada.

-espérame-dijo Stan yendo a un minibar que había allí.

Stan tenía un plan, drogar a Kyle para violarlo, ya lo tenía todo, el vino de Kyle contenía Droga para dormirlo.

-aquí esta-dijo Stan haciendo que Kyle tomara una copa.

Stan esperaba impaciente a que Kyle se desmayara.

Pasaron 2 minutos y Kyle callo dormido en los brazos de Stan.

_**Ahora que**_

_**Te tengo aquí…**_

_**Te agarro**_

_**Es un sueño**_

Stan llevaba a Kyle en brazos hasta una habitación alejada, poniéndole cerrojo a la puerta y colocando al pelirrojo en la cama.

_**El deseo me consume**_

_**Es algo que**_

_**Quema**_

_**Domina mi cuerpo**_

En ese momento a Stan lo invadió la culpa, volviendo a los momentos en los cuales jugaba con Stan en su casa, y cuando el le sonreía y lo hacía sonrojar, aunque en ese tiempo no sabía que era lo que sentía por el.

_**Tenerte en mis brazos**_

_**Y así sentir que**_

_**Yo soy,**_

_**Solamente tuyo…**_

Kyle embozo una pequeña sonrisa aún dormido, haciendo sentir a Stan como un degenerado.

-no puedo…-dijo Stan recordando como era Kyle de pequeño y como era en ese momento…recostado en la cama.

Stan recordó en ese momento como Kyle siempre le traía flores del jardín solo para verlo sonreír.

–NO PUEDO HACERLE ESTO…-dijo Stan cubriendo su cara.

**Kyle POV**

_**Acercarme a ti**_

_**Y susurrarte**_

_**Que sonrías me**_

_**Hace tan feliz**_

_**No se que será**_

_**¿Por qué me siento así?**_

_**Que deseo**_

_**Tenerte para mí**_

Kyle se encontraba hablando con Cartman, su madre le había dicho que dentro de poco, el sería su marido, pero eso no le gustaba a Kyle.

-te gusta Stan ¿no?-dijo Cartman al oído de Kyle, haciéndole sonrojar.

-n-no-dijo Kyle intentando mentir.

-se que te gusta judío, además no me molestaría que mejor te casaras con el.-dijo Cartman

-d-discúlpame-dijo Kyle excusándose de la situación-debo hablar con Stan-

_**Ser tu esclava**_

_**No me importará**_

_**Cuanto quiero**_

_**Que me aprisiones**_

Kyle se había enamorado de Stan desde niño, pero..el nunca sería capaz de decírselo a Stan

-nunca…-susurro para si mismo mientras iba en dirección de Stan

_**Pero se**_

_**Que no sucedería**_

_**Tu no**_

_**Piensas igual…**_

De la mejilla de Kyle resbalo una pequeña lagrima, era más que obvio que Stan no le quería como el.

-porque…-dijo Kyle lamentándose por amar a Stan.

_**Que me tomes**_

_**Ente tus brazos quiero,**_

_**Seas todo para mi**_

_**Sueño**_

Kyle se estremeció cuando Stan le invito una copa de vino, dejando así volar su imaginación con el pelinegro.

-e-esta bien-dijo intentando no sonar débil

_**Sentirte tocando**_

_**Y luego**_

_**Oírte suspirando**_

_**Por mí**_

La vista de Kyle empezó a nublarse, ¿Qué le pasaba?, todo empezó a darle vueltas…

Kyle solo sintió que alguien lo tenía entre brazos.

_**El deseo**_

_**Nos consume**_

_**Es algo que**_

_**Quema, domina mi cuerpo**_

Cuando empezaba a recuperarse, oyó murmullos, pero se paralizo al reconocer que esa voz era de Stan.

Kyle solo sonrió al oír esa voz, pensando que era un sueño, ya que estaba en la cama.

_**Tenerte en mis brazos**_

_**Y así sentir**_

_**Que**_

"_**Soy solo tuya"**_

Kyle supo en ese momento que no era un sueño, al oír: -no puedo-

Kyle empezó a levantarse hasta quedar sentado, y ver que Stan tenía sus manos en la cara

-NO PUEDO HACERLE ESTO…-dijo Stan en voz baja.

_**Que me tomes**_

_**Entre tus brazos quiero**_

_**Seas todo para mí**_

_**Sueño**_

-¿Qué no puedes hacerme?-dijo Kyle quitando las manos de stan del rostro de este.

Stan quedo petrificado al ver los ojos dulces de Kyle viéndole tan amablemente.

-yo…-dijo Stan sin poder contestar.

Kyle se acerco a Stan y lo abrazo, dejando a Stan confundido, pero devolviéndole el abrazo.

_**Sentirte tocándome**_

_**Y luego**_

_**Oírte suspirando**_

_**Por mí**_

-Kyle…yo…perdóname…-intentaba disculparse Stan

-no, porque yo también te amo…-dijo Kyle uniendo sus labios con los de el.

Al fin el amor de ambos…era confirmado y correspondido…

_**LES GUSTO!**_

_**FELIZ CUMPLE WXTXR! TE QUEREMOS MUCHOOO!**_

_**SIGUE CRECIENDO!**_

_**DEJEN REVIEW!**_


End file.
